


Hokage's Orders

by UchihaItachi



Series: ShisuItaWeek 2019 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hokage Uchiha Itachi, M/M, No Uchiha Massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaItachi/pseuds/UchihaItachi
Summary: Day 2 - Hokage Itachi“Is there something you have to report?” Itachi does his best to keep his tone as professional as possible, but he can't help but lace his words with something that's a mix between fondness and expasperation and perhaps a hint of exhaustion.“Oh yes. Of course Lord Fifth. I would never ever interrupt your important paperwork time for anything but the most vital of reports!” Shisui says as he flickers in front, his mask back on his face as he stands as professional and straight as possible. Two things Shisui was definitely not being right now.





	Hokage's Orders

There's a flicker of chakra at his window, but Itachi doesn't turn away from the documents he's staring down from behind his reading glasses. He has no need. It's obvious who it is.

“Lord Hokage, not even a response? Maybe you really do need all those guards outside.” Shisui laughs as he lifts his ANBU mask and swings his legs from his sitting position on the window.

“Any fool who tried to go through the window would be taken down by you before they even stepped foot on my carpet.” Itachi says simply, signing something before turning the page. If that person had managed to sneak by Shisui, well Itachi wasn't exactly a push over. He really didn't need as many guards at they had posted honestly.

Shisui hums for a moment and Itachi can't help but smile thinking about that patented Shisui look he must have on his face. Still, he doesn't turn from his work because there really is a lot of paperwork and he cannot let himself get distracted.

“Is there something you have to report?” Itachi does his best to keep his tone as professional as possible, but he can't help but lace his words with something that's a mix between fondness and exasperation and perhaps a hint of exhaustion.

“Oh yes. Of course Lord Fifth. I would never ever interrupt your important paperwork time for anything but the most vital of reports!” Shisui says as he flickers in front, his mask back on his face as he stands as professional and straight as possible. Two things Shisui was definitely not being right now.

“Oh?” Itachi says finally looking up, giving Shisui a look Shisui has called the patented Itachi look. It of course stopped working on Shisui years and years ago, but it doesn't stop Itachi from trying. “Please do tell me what this important report is that you would interrupt the proposals for tomorrow's meeting.”

“As you know, Lord Hokage, I am a married man” Shisui says putting his hand over his heart, where Itachi knows there's a ring of his own chakra barely detectable on Shisui's ring finger.

“Ah. Yes. Indeed. I was there for the wedding.” Itachi says as blankly as possible, looking back down at his paperwork to continue to sort things. “Your husband is a lucky man.” He's not sure where he's going with this, but Itachi will play along if it gets Shisui out of his office faster.

“No, Lord Fifth. It is I who is a lucky man. My husband is the hardest worker in this village he does so much for everyone for little thanks.” Shisui lets his ANBU demeanor slip just enough to pose dramatically. Itachi can't help but let out a small sigh as the tips of his lips curl into the smallest hint of a smile.

“I suppose he does. He is just doing his job.” Itachi hums as he finishes another stack of paperwork, only to see that Shisui has taken his mask off.

“Yes. But you see. I think he's overworking himself. It's 2 in the morning and he has yet to come home. I'm worried about his health and honestly my bedside is cold. I know there is no one besides you who has the power to force him to come home and actually get rest for once in his life.” Shisui walks over taking Itachi's hands gently. “Please, Lord Hokage...won't you send my husband home for a well deserved rest.”

“You're ridiculous.” Itachi frowns looking to the side, his cheeks dusted with a light pink. “I have work to do Shisui....” Itachi trails off as Shisui kisses his knuckles one by one. “These are needed for the meeting tomorrow...”

“The meeting isn't until 5 in the afternoon.” Shisui says kissing Itachi's ring finger where his own chakra is wrapped around. “Won't you take a rest? It will do you no good to be over exhausted for the meeting. You need your strength...and I miss you.” He plants another kiss over the pulse on his wrist.

“...Shisui...” Itachi starts, but he's cut off by a soft and gentle kiss. Shisui runs a thumb over his cheek. Itachi leans into the touch, closing his eyes for a moment.

“No forgive me Shisui some other time. If you forehead poke me one more time, I'm going to...” Shisui hums and then there's a flicker as Shisui is suddenly next to him, and another flicker as Shisui picks Itachi up bridal style. “I'm going to hokage-nap you and hold you hostage for a ransom of at least 5 kisses and you falling asleep in my arms.”

“S-shisui.” Itachi frowns, gripping his ANBU uniform startled by being picked up. Perhaps there is something that he's exhausted enough that the combination of his guard being down and his lack of energy is enough for him to be startled.

“C'mon, princess. Let me spoil you. Just for now.” Shisui presses a kiss to his forehead.

“....Fine.” Itachi sighs and leans into his touch.

Just one night.


End file.
